


Про любовь и мясные пироги

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga), One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Хильда не справляется, и Владыка отправляет её на воспитание в новый мир. А Вельзи просто полезен свежий морской воздух и игры в пиратов.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Hildegarde (Beelzebub), Hildegarde (Beelzebub) & Oga Tatsumi
Kudos: 3





	Про любовь и мясные пироги

**Author's Note:**

> ЗФБ-2017, WTF Beelzebub 2017, задание на спецквест "Воспитание чувств"
> 
> Фаноны на Владыку Демонов. С другой стороны, канонный факт, что Демония - другое измерение, и её жители сквозь порталы могут свободно перемещаться в другие миры.

Каменные плиты тронного зала холодили колени, скрип огромных дверей, сейчас наглухо закрытых, ещё отдавался в ушах, одной рукой Хильда зажимала перебинтованный бок — из-под ладони неохотно сочилась кровь. Просто бывают такие дни, подумала Хильда. 

С утра подгорает омлет, а мясной пирог, оказывается, больше походит на оружие массового уничтожения, где каждый мясной кусочек стремится отомстить за всех животных всех миров. Ога не встаёт с постели и, судя по прогнозам доктора Форкаса, не встанет ещё две-три недели, у него демонийская лихорадка. Вельзи готов расплакаться — то ли из-за пирога, то ли из-за печального состояния Оги, то ли просто её господин самый-самый умный и великолепный: первый разряд электричества, сотрясший дом, спасает их от внезапного налёта, отбрасывая неизвестных демонов на несколько метров, поэтому она — и лениво вставшая с дивана Мисаки — успевает дать бой и уйти порталом с Вельзи, Огой и доктором в Демонию.

— О чём ты жалеешь больше всего, Хильда? — Голос звонкий и холодный, вопрос словно между делом. Его обладатель — её повелитель — не обращал на неё никакого внимания, он кружил по тронному залу с Вельзи на руках, и тот смеялся.

Она не раздумывая ответила правду:

— О пироге. 

Словно если бы лучше умела готовить, то ничего не было бы. Ничего плохого: траурного молчания, сопровождающего пирог, бледно-зелёного, больного лица Оги с тёмными кругами под глазами, а ведь она делала пирог для него, может, поправился бы, крови от рассекающего удара мечом — Ога её и прикрыл насколько смог, расстроенного господина, удивлённой их беспомощностью и разгневанной нападением Мисаки... собственно, если болезнь была удачей нападавших, то Мисаки была их главный просчётом. Продолжать можно бесконечно, вины и сожалений слишком много. Хильда прикрыла глаза, так слышно только бодрый стук каблуков Владыки и смех Вельзи, а, уже нет: два смеха. И Хильда распахнула глаза. Владыка смеялся как сумасшедший, а потом добавил холодно, уже глядя на неё:

— Честно. Но ответ неверный.

— Дябу-бу-бу, — возмутился Вельзи, будто бы, а то и в самом деле защищая свою няню. Её господин лучший, мелькнуло в голове Хильды, прежде чем она решилась посмотреть Владыке в глаза: холодные, зелёные, с яростным весельем, от которого передёргивает.

Он присел перед ней на корточки, и это тоже было страшно. Владыка не перед кем и никогда... Вельзи на правой его руке напряжённо на неё таращился.

— Ответ неверный, Хильда, — левой рукой Владыка приподнял ей подбородок и всё рассматривал что-то в ней. Да что такое? Горько, холодно, страшно. — Если бы ты была честна не только со мной, — нараспев продолжил Владыка, — но и с самой собой, то знала бы.

Владыка отпустил её, поднялся, широко шагая по каменным плитам, что так холодят и буквально щиплют голые колени. В человеческом мире есть такие забавные длинные гольфы, почти чулки, вот бы сейчас... Хильда не знала, что ей надо знать. Возможно, её ранили сильнее или меч был смазан ядом? Но тогда и Оге нужно противоядие, его ведь тоже задели.

— Верный ответ один: ты влюбилась.

Что?

Что значит влюбилась?

Да как он... Нет, стоп. Владыка смеет всё. И даже лгать, хватается Хильда за успокаивающую мысль: её Владыка в праве лгать, потому что ну разве может им сказанное быть правдой?

А Владыка тем временем нажимал круглую зелёную кнопку, кажется, даже отбивал на ней какой-то музыкальный ритм — интересно, считывается ли сила, отпечаток пальцев или Хильда пересмотрела людских фильмов? — провернул на одну треть рычаг, напоминающий витой рог, на спинке своего геймерского... в смысле тронного кресла. В зале они были одни, и, похоже, она присутствовала при таинстве, которое доступно и не всем королевским советникам. Отодвинулась одна игровая панель, заменяясь другой. Включились и пошли помехами огромные экраны, сквозь быстрые серые полосы показалось бесконечное море. 

— Хильда, ты зря считаешь, что любовь — это только для Владыки и его королевы, но не их подданных. Или что для тебя возможна только любовь к своему господину Вельзевулу IV. Да, это твой долг, и ты справлялась... Раньше. 

— Но Владыка, — зашептала Хильда. 

— Но чувства не яд и не ересь, — продолжил Владыка, всё ещё нажимая комбинации каких-то клавиш на той новой появившейся панели. — Но воспитание тебе вновь необходимо. Другое, новое.

Новое... пытки? Или у неё заберут господина?

— Ты с Вельзи отправишься в путешествие. Вернётесь, когда я сочту нужным. — На экранах странные то ли люди, то ли демоны сражались на палубе корабля, в джунглях и пустыне, на полянах и в замках... То только рисовался кривой, то развевался на одном, на другом корабле чёрный пиратский флаг. Соломенная шляпа с красной лентой, белые кости, улыбка.

— Малыш, тебе пойдёт на пользу свежий морской воздух. И поиграешь в пиратов! Только не забывай присматривать за Хильдой!

— Владыка, в какой мир вы нас отправляете?

— О, на месте разберёшься. Не буду портить сюрприз. Та-а-а-ак, это слишком рано, слишком поздно... Тут Мугиварам будет не до вас...

— Владыка, вы отправляете нас в другое время? 

— Мир, время, какие глупые вопросы! Хильда, забудь об этом. Тёплое ласковое солнышко, морской простор, хороший врач, приключения! А, и кстати. Если тебе так хочется научиться готовить, запомни: там будет один тип, классно готовит, попроси его.

На экране наконец перестали мелькать кадры. В синем море плыл корабль-солнце. Владыка передал Вельзи Хильде на руки и поднял её с колен. Задумчиво посмотрел на экран и щёлкнул пальцами. 

— Счастливого пути! — И Владыка пихнул их в открывшийся перед ними портал. 

Переливалась изумрудно-синими красками вода, громко свистел ветер, Хильда с восторженно агукающим господином Вельзи стремительно летела вниз. То ли в мирные волны, то ли на палубу корабля. 

Прежде чем они врезались хоть во что-то и прежде чем она потеряла сознание, её с Вельзи подхватили длинные руки и удивлённый радостный голос:

— Смотрите, я кого-то поймал! Прямо с неба!


End file.
